The use of trash or refuse compactors has recently become quite popular. Because of the normal bulkiness of household trash and the like, the use of conventional trash collecting means has necessitated an annoying requirement for frequent transfer from the household collecting location to a dispensing location, such as an outdoor garbage can, or the like. Such a problem is particularly vexatious for apartment dwellers, high-rise residents, and the like because of the limitations on storage space and inconvenience of disposal.
A problem arises, however, in the use of such trash compactors in that, at times, the user finds that the compactor is completely full of compacted trash. Such a condition can occur at inopportune times.